


Playing Keepaway

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy isn't stupid, and he's not going to activate the morpher. (AU from the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Keepaway

This definitely had not been Ziggy's plan. He had distracted her, and Dillon did get there in time, but still, there he was in a tug of war with some Venjix Attackbot who called herself "Tenaya 7" over the Series Green morpher. It probably didn't help that the morpher had suddenly attached itself to his arm, as if he was supposed to activate it.

Ha! Fat chance! Sure, if there was no choice, he would, but he had confidence that Dillon would throw her off. There was no way he was activating the morpher, knowing it would bind him to it. Permanently. Ziggy might have been a little slow at times, but he wasn't stupid. He was no hero, he wasn't going to be a Ranger, he wasn't going to piss off Dr. K, he was going to get out of this with his skin intact.

With some effort, he pulled his wrist free of Tenaya 7's grasp. The effort threw him backwards, but at least the morpher was still attached to him. He dodged her strike, her attempt to get a hold of the morpher once more, playing keepaway until Dillon recovered.

And when Dillon did, Ziggy got out of there, because he had made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

*  *  *

Ziggy was happy to turn the morpher back over to Doctor K. He'd seen what the Rangers, especially Dillon, had to go through. It was part of the reason why he'd worked so hard not to become bonded to the morpher he'd worn on his wrist. It had been an odd feeling at first, but then it had felt like it had belonged there. Which it didn't, but he had spent a few minutes imagining what it would be like to be Ziggy Grover, Ranger Green.

He listened to Dillon argue with Doctor K for the millionth time since the two of them had gotten there. This time, it was how Ziggy had handled the situation, how well he'd done, and how Doctor K should at least recognize that Ziggy had kept the morpher safe. Dillon was arguing that Ziggy had actually fought pretty well. Ziggy would have interjected that even he learned a little about how to fight while working for Fresno Bob, but he was trying to stay out of trouble with Doctor K. Ziggy's boss couldn't fire Dillon, after all, but he could fire Ziggy.

There was no way that Ziggy was losing this job. He was safe in the Garage. Other than making sure that Dillon heard what was going on with the others, he hadn't exactly tried to interfere in anything. The only other available job wasn't for him, after all. He didn't volunteer for jobs that would get him killed, that was for damn sure. He didn't run into battles. He didn't spend hours training his body. And he didn't bond with strange and interesting morphers.

*  *  *

The search for Ranger Green went on, of course. Ziggy stayed quiet, not making a fuss when Doctor K started bringing people in that he thought might partner well with Dillon, or at least make a good Green. He managed to convince Doctor K that really, he might have an idea how to fight, but he'd be awful in the suit, and yes, even con artists did learn a thing or two about dodging and getting out of the way. That had been half an hour of his life he'd never get back. 

Thing was, nobody ever seemed to ever measure up to Doctor K's exacting standards or even get along with Dillon. Even though he felt bad at times when the others discussed how much they needed a Ranger Green, he still knew that it would have been wrong for him. Playing keepaway with a Venjix General was far different than fighting one - or an attackbot - in battle. 

Still, that wasn't his thing. His thing was keeping his job with the Rangers until he could get away from Corinth and away from Fresno Bob. Until he could be safe. Besides, who would want him to be Ranger Green?


End file.
